Anges et Démons
by ForgiveMeAgain
Summary: "J'avais 17 ans quand je suis morte, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait un au de-là". Entre les démons perfides et malsains, ses missions d'ange gardien et Edward tantôt doux comme le miel tantôt hors d'atteinte, Bella devra lutter pour sa survie.
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma mort fut aussi douloureuse.

Mes os se brisaient doucement de l'intérieur, mes muscles pourrissaient, ma peau se desséchait. Et malgré toute la morphine et les antidouleurs injectés dans mon sang, je n'ai jamais eu autant mal. Respirer devenait un processus insurmontable.

-Maman ! Papa ! Cria mon frère Ben.

Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs mains me touchaient. Cette sensation me faisait tellement souffrir et ils ne le savaient pas. Je voulais juste leur hurler d'arrêter, qu'ils contribuaient à ma douleur. Mais je n'eus plus longtemps à me soucier de ça.

Dans un même temps, parfaitement synchronisés, ma respiration se coupa, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner et mon cœur cessa de battre.

* * *

**Une petit review pour connaître la suite ?**

**M.**


	2. Angel

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

J'étais bien.

Je baignais dans la lumière chaude du soleil. Elle me rappelait les étés chauds de Phoenix ou je m'allongeai dans l'herbe avec Ben. Je pouvais rester des heures couchée dans le jardin pour obtenir cette chaleur unique.

Je n'avais plus mal nulle part ce qui était un véritable soulagement : je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

-Bella ?

_Argh_. Je me doutais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas droit au repos éternel ?

-Bella ? Reviens parmi nous, ma chérie.

Je sentais que cette énergie chaleureuse qui m'entourait s'éteindre peu à peu, me sortant de ma torpeur délicieuse. Des mains caressaient mes cheveux et malgré moi, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je découvris une pièce assez colorée ou le soleil jetait ses rayons à travers de grandes baies-vitrées. Inconsciemment, mon esprit fit le lien entre cet endroit et les hôpitaux pour enfants que j'avais fréquentés : les architectes avaient désespérément mis de la couleur, comme si cela aurait suffit à nous faire oublier pourquoi nous étions là-bas…

Ensuite, mon regard se posa sur deux jeunes femmes qui me souriaient.

-Bonjour Bella, dit l'une d'elle joyeusement. Comment te sens-tu ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je me redressai : ce n'était pas le soleil qui m'éclairait mais juste une lampe avec sa lumière artificielle. Avec précaution, je testai mes articulations : aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir et c'était étrange. Je ne savais pas bien si j'étais morte ou vivante : je ne m'imaginais pas du tout le paradis comme ça, ou je ne me l'imaginais pas, tout simplement. Mais morte ou pas, je n'avais mal nulle part et c'était le plus important.

Une des infirmières m'aida à me lever. La sensation de mes pieds sur le sol sonna comme un renouveau : cela devait faire 4 mois que je n'étais pas sorti de mon lit. Je fus soumise à différents testes médicaux que je réussis avec brio, comme une revanche à ceux qui m'avaient condamnée.

-Bien, tu sembles en pleine forme. Tu peux partir mais si tu te sens fiévreuse ou mal tu reviens aussitôt d'accord ?

-Partir ou ? Demandai-je naïvement.

-Un ange gardien t'attend à l'entrée, sourit-elle.

Un ange gardien ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Désorientée, je partis dans la direction indiquée et un grand brun baraqué s'approcha de moi, un large sourire au visage.

-Salut, tu dois être Bella, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je suis Emmett et je serais dorénavant ton ange gardien. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je, complètement perdue à présent.

Il sourit, comme habitué à cette question.

-Nous sommes à l'_Académie des Anges_. Et je te rassure, dit-il en me voyant prête à poser une autre question, tu es bien morte.

Bon au moins c'était définitif. Il me fit signe de le suivre et nous partîmes vers des ascenseurs.

-Sérieusement ? Me moquai-je. Des ascenseurs au Paradis ?

-Pourquoi ? A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Rit-il.

-A quelque chose de très lumineux avec des nuages et un repos éternel.

-Désolée de te décevoir mais les films ont trop enjolivé la chose, sourit-il. Mais tu te plairas ici. Et tu devrais t'accrocher, ajouta-t-il alors que nous montions dans la cabine, ça surprend toujours la première fois.

Incertaine, je m'accrochai à la rampe. Emmett n'appuya sur aucun bouton mais l'ascenseur se mit à bouger brusquement. Je faillis chavirer lorsque je sentais que l'ascenseur ne bougeait pas seulement de haut vers le bas mais aussi de droite à gauche. Mon « ange gardien » m'aida à me redresser.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste maladroite, expliquai-je rougissante.

-Oui, je sais.

-Comment ça ?

En toute réponse, il tapota un dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains : jusque là je ne l'avais pas remarqué. La cabine s'arrêta dans un grand couloir et Emmett partit vers la porte du fond. Il sorti une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la dernière porte. Galant, il me laissa passer et je pus découvrir une grande pièce lumineuse : les murs étaient alternativement blanc et ocres. Les canapés étaient sables et les meubles marrons clairs. Le tout donnait une impression de chaleur et de confort. Une télé et une chaîne hifi étaient les seuls appareils électroniques. J'aimais déjà cet endroit.

Emmett me présenta une autre porte sur le côté. Je l'ouvris et découvrais une autre pièce lumineuse avec un immense lit et un coin bibliothèque.

-C'est pour moi ?

-Oui.

La pièce me plaisait et me ressemblait : pas d'objet inutile ou ostentatoire, la taille de la chambre était moyenne, juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Attirée par la bibliothèque, je m'approchais et souris en découvrant mes livres préférés.

-Comment savais-tu ? Demandai-je à Emmett en désignant mes livres.

-Des anges t'ont suivies pendant les derniers mois de ta vie et ont pu ainsi faire une liste de tes goûts et de tes passions, sourit-il.

-Ils m'ont suivie ?

-Oui. Lorsqu'une personne s'apprête à entrer au Paradis dans les trois mois qui suivent, nous envoyons des anges spéciaux qui t'observent. Grâce à eux, tu t'intègres parfaitement ici.

Il sortit des brochures de son dossier et me les tendit.

-Ces clubs pourront peut-être t'intéresser.

En regardant ses prospectus, je pus lire « _Club de Lecture_ », « _Histoire d'écrivains_ », « _La littérature et l'Europe_ »…

-Sérieusement ? Ris-je.

-Oui, s'amusa-t-il aussi. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller et ce ne sont pas des cours comme au lycée mais des petits rassemblements de passionnés avec une ambiance très sympathique.

-Merci.

-Hum… Tu auras une colocataire, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Tu verras, elle est extrêmement gentille. Peut-être un peu folle et extravagante au premier abord mais c'est une personne de confiance. Elle ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder à arriver.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la porte claqua et qu'un petit lutin entra dans la chambre en dansant. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Bella ! Dit-elle de sa voix claire. Comme je suis contente d'être avec toi, nous allons devenir de grandes amies !

Un peu gênée, je lui rendis son étreinte maladroitement.

-Bonjour.

-Je suis Alice, dit-elle en se séparant de moi. Je t'aiderai pour t'intégrer, tu verras, cet endroit est génial !

-Bon, je vous laisse les filles, nous salua Emmett. Bella, si tu as le moindre problème, pense très fort à moi et je viendrai.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je étonnée.

-Ouais, c'est un truc d'ange gardien, sourit-il, visiblement fier de sa condition.

-D'accord. Merci pour tout, lui dis-je reconnaissante.

Il nous salua de la main avant de nous laisser.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre, dit Alice, très excitée.

Prenant ma main afin que je ne m'échappe pas, elle couru de l'autre coté du salon et ouvrit sa porte. Sa chambre était un mélange de dorée et de bleu, très féminin mais très plaisant aussi. Sa pièce faisait deux fois la taille de la mienne, en effet, une bonne partie était occupée par des mannequins, des tissus, une machine à couture, des dizaines de fils et d'aiguilles, des mètres…

-Tu couds ?

-Je couds, dessine et fabrique mes propres vêtements ! Clama-t-elle.

Je regardai sa robe et fut impressionnée : c'était une petite robe verte pomme avec des collants noirs. En soi, rien de très exceptionnel, et pourtant, l'idée qu'elle l'eut faite elle-même était assez étonnant, surtout pour une piètre couturière comme moi.

Ses dernières créations reposaient sur des cintres et en allant les examiner, je pus prendre conscience de son immense talent : si quelques pièces étaient tout à fait banales, d'autres étaient classes et glamour, d'autres très originales. Alice pouvait visiblement faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-C'est impressionnant !

-Merci, sourit-elle. Je pourrais peut-être coudre pour toi ?

-Oh, dis-je gênée. Peut-être mais j'aime porter des choses simples et confortables, tu risques d'être déçue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

A ce moment, mon ventre se mit à crier famine. Embarrassée, je souris.

-C'est tout à fait normal, tu viens à peine d'arriver, ton corps a besoin de régénérer plus vite. Allons au restaurant !

-Au restaurant ? Dis-je en la suivant.

-Oui, répliqua-t-elle en se positionnant devant l'ascenseur après avoir fermé notre chambre. Il y en a des dizaines. Tu as déjà goûté le chinois ? C'est délicieux.

-Non mais allons-y. Comment marche cet ascenseur ? Demandai-je en entrant dedans.

-Très simple, tu penses très fort à l'endroit ou tu veux aller et il t'y emmène.

-Vraiment ? Mais quelle est la surface de l'Académie, exactement ?

-Personne ne sait, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Aucun d'entre nous n'a réussit à la visiter entièrement. Après tout, nous sommes des millions ici.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'un tel endroit était possible. L'appareil s'arrêta et nous descendîmes pour entrer dans un restaurant en bordure de ruisseau. Mes yeux s'ouvraient en grand devant chaque chose mais pour Alice, tout ceci était très normal. Nous nous assîmes à une table près de l'eau et j'observais avec attention le paysage typiquement chinois.

-C'est incroyable qu'un tel endroit puisse exister, soupirai-je.

-Oui, dit-elle avec douceur. Ce lieu est fait pour se sentir bien et en repos après nos vies humaines.

Une serveuse vint nous amener des boissons et nous allâmes nous servir au buffet avant de revenir manger en discutant. Alice me posa plein de questions sur mes passions et me questionna sur mes intentions d'aller à des clubs ou pas, vanta les mérites de ces réunions, me parla de ses clubs de couture et de stylisme ou tout le monde s'entendait. Elle était du genre bavarde mais pas agaçante, je suppose qu'elle voulait me mettre à l'aise avant tout.

Je me levai pour aller chercher un dessert. Prenant quelques sucreries au hasard, je retournai à la table avant que quelqu'un ne me coupe la route. N'ayant pas le temps ni le réflexe de m'arrêter, je lui fonçais dedans, répandant mon assiette et la sienne par terre dans un boucan d'enfer.

-Oh pardon, m'excusai-je en me précipitant par terre pour ramasser mon désastre.

-Il n'y pas de mal, dit une voix de velours en s'accroupissant également, c'est de ma faute.

Je levai la tête pour croiser le plus bel homme qu'il m'eut été donné de voir : deux yeux verts émeraude me fixaient. L'inconnu me sourit, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches, entourées de ses lèvres pleines. Sa mâchoire carrée contrastait délicieusement avec son regard doux, ses pommettes se relevaient lorsqu'il souriait, éclairant son visage. Ses cheveux bronze décoiffés me donnaient envie de passer ma main dedans. Il était magnifique.

L'arrivée de serveuses me sortit de ma contemplation et je rougis en pensant que je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote, la bouche ouverte en le regardant. Il m'aida à nettoyer puis, galant, à me relever. Quand sa main toucha la mienne, je reçus une décharge électrique qui me fit retirer ma paume. Je levai la tête vers lui, il était plus grand que moi de 20 bons cm, pour essayer de voir s'il avait lui aussi ressentir cette électricité. Malheureusement, son expression était redevenue neutre et je ne pouvais rien déchiffrer sur son visage.

-Je m'excuse encore une fois, lui dis-je, comme désespérée de ne plus entendre sa voix. Je suis ici depuis seulement quelques heures et je me fais déjà remarquer.

Visiblement, j'étais assez désespérée pour me rendre pathétique. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait, bon sang ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est mort, sourit-il.

-Edward ! Appela un homme.

Il se retourna et j'en déduisis que c'était son prénom. Un peu désuet mais il lui allait comme un gant, il me faisait penser à ces personnes qui venait d'un autre temps.

-J'arrive ! Répondit-il. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, heu…

-Bella, dis-je. Je m'appelle Bella.

-Et bien, à bientôt Bella !

Il sourit avant de se retenir et de partir à grandes enjambées. N'ayant même plus faim, je retournai à ma place ou Alice nous avait observés avec intérêt.

-Et bien, voilà un bon souvenir pour ta première sortie au restaurant, rit-elle.

-Hahaha, répondis-je avec sarcasme.

-Je serai bien venue t'aider, continua-t-elle, mais j'ai vu que tu discutais avec un beau mâle.

-Tu parles, j'ai eu l'air d'une crétine en le percutant.

-Mais non ! Et puis Edward est très séduisant, pas mon genre de mec mais…

-Tu le connais ?

-Tout le monde a entendu parler de lui ici !

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, dit-elle, subitement embarrassée, il est super sympa avec tout le monde et serviable donc il est bien aimé.

-Je vois, répondis-je.

-On visite un peu, si tu veux !

-Allons-y !

Elle m'emmena en priorité dans des endroits en rapport avec mes passions : la bibliothèque pour commencer, constituer de sept étages immenses. Elle était meublée de bois vernis et de beaux fauteuils et canapés confortables. L'air sentait l'encre, la poussière et le papier, un des meilleurs mélanges. Je me promis de revenir ici plus tard pour pouvoir m'attarder dans chaque rayon.

Elle me fit visiter une partie des jardins des dizaines de personnes lisaient à l'ombre des arbres, jouaient au football ou se promenaient. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, apportant sa chaleur réparatrice. L'air sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée et les fleurs. Tout était reposant et calme.

-Il y a aussi une plage à un kilomètre au sud, m'informa Alice.

-Vraiment ? On pourra y aller ? Demandai-je toute excitée.

-Bien sur.

-Je n'ai jamais vue la mer, avouai-je.

-C'est la plus belle chose qui existe pour moi, me confia-t-elle.

Nous nous sourîmes, complices. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amies, à part Angela, la petite amie de mon frère. J'étais une incapable sentimentale, au grand dam de ma mère qui aurait voulu que je ramène des amies à la maison en dépit de ma maladie. Ses pensées me ramenèrent vers mes parents auxquels je n'avais pas accordée la moindre seconde depuis que j'étais arrivée. J'eus honte. Comment vivaient-ils ma mort ? Etais-je enterrée ? Pleuraient-ils beaucoup ?

-Bella, ça va ? Me demanda Alice.

-Je pensais à mes parents, lui avouai-je.

-Oh, dit-elle, ils te manquent c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais j'espère juste que moi, je ne leur manque pas trop.

-Égoïstement, je t'envie tu sais, me confia-t-elle. Même si la vie humaine d'un ange est un sujet intime et personnelle, je préfère te parler de mon expérience et peut-être que je te paraîtrai un peu moins étrange parfois, sourit-elle.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie humaine et je ne sais pas de quoi je suis morte. Enfin, techniquement, si, puisqu'on me l'a dit quand je suis arrivée mais ne se souvenir de rien est parfois très dérangeant. On m'a dit que j'étais morte dans un asile ou je suis décédée de faim et de froid. Apparemment, je vivais au XVIIème siècle et mes parents m'avaient faite interner parce que j'avais des réactions étranges parfois chez des aristocrates : c'était trop inapproprié pour que je sois acceptée dans le monde et ils m'ont enfermée là-bas pour protéger leur réputation.

-Je suis désolée Alice, en pensant à quel point c'était horrible.

-Ne le sois pas Bella, si je te dis ça c'est pour que tu comprennes que parfois je découvre des choses qui te sont anodines et pour que tu vois le bon côté des choses : tu te souviendras des personnes qui t'ont aimée, moi je n'aurais jamais ce bonheur.

-Je comprends.

Nous continuâmes à marcher pendant que je pensais tristement à Alice.

-Je suis morte de maladie, lui avouai-je. Ca a duré huit ans, une éternité. Et même si je m'étais préparée, ça fait mal.

-Les personnes qui sont mortes de maladie sont souvent celles qui ont besoin le plus de temps, me confia-t-elle.

Dans un silence confortable, nous rentrâmes dans notre chambre. J'étais épuisée et Alice m'assura que c'était normal : mon corps avait besoin de se reposer. Bientôt, je ne dormirai plus que quelques nuits par mois, comme elle.

En allant me changer, je découvris ma salle de bain digne des plus grands palaces : une baignoire immense à remous et une douche à jets massant avec de grands miroirs. J'avais aussi une petite chaîne. Je l'allumais et pris mon bain en écoutant la magnifique voix de James Morrison. En sortant, je constatai que mon corps avait perdu ses horribles marques. Les pliures de ma peau n'étaient plus jaunâtres et les traces noires de piqûres à mes bras avaient disparues. Soufflant de soulagement, je pus mettre une belle chemise de nuit.

Emmitouflée dans les draps soyeux, je fus transportée dans mes rêves ou des yeux émeraudes me hantèrent.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Excusez mon retard, ça devient une habitude malheureusement ! Le lycée me prendre beaucoup de temps mais je veux réussir mon année et j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux.**

**Mais voici enfin le premier chapitre tant attendu, est-ce que vous l'aimez ? L'univers vous plaît ? Je vous préviens de suite, l'histoire ne sera pas facile pour nos deux amoureux et notre Paradis cache bien des secrets... Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, le premier chapitre est crucial pour moi !**

**A bientôt et merci pour ceux qui ont déjà laisser un petit mot et/ou qui se sont inscrit en alerte !**

**M.**


	3. Talk

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

-Comment est mesuré le temps ici ?

-Comme la manière humaine : nous sommes bien le 15 mai 2010. Nous nous sommes calés sur le système humain : redéfinir tout le temps serait trop perturbateur pour les nouveaux arrivants !

-Quelles sont les limites de ce monde ? Demandai-je.

-Aucunes. Si tu vas vers l'Ouest, le Nord ou l'Est, tu trouveras une pairie infinie. Au Sud, la mer ne semble jamais avoir de fin, non plus, m'expliqua patiemment Emmett.

-Comment devient-on Ange Gardien comme toi ?

-Et bien, sourit-il, j'ai toujours aimé être avec les autres et on a tout de suite remarqué que j'avais un certain don pour intégrer les autres. De plus, je suis quelqu'un qui inspire la confiance et la sympathie selon mes protégés donc cela a été naturel pour moi de devenir Ange Gardien.

-Existe-t-il aussi un Enfer ?

-On ne sait pas, répondit Emmett, brusquement tendu. Du moins ceux qui sont partis d'ici ne reviennent jamais.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment va ma famille ? Lui demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

-Je ne peux rien te dire Bella, je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'est interdit de divulguer ce genre d'informations, cela pourrait profondément te blesser.

-Dis-moi seulement si mes parents et mon frère vont bien ! Le suppliai-je.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais ici : mon intégration se passait plutôt bien mais en dépit des nombreuses occupations que me trouvaient Emmett et Alice, mes parents et Ben me manquaient atrocement.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, ils vont aussi bien que possible.

Je soupirai, soulagée.

-Je sais que ça te tracasse énormément mais c'est un code d'honneur pour les Anges Gardiens.

-Oui, et bien c'est stupide !

-Si j'avais du t'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, ton moral serait retombé à zéro, voilà pourquoi on ne divulgue pas ce genre d'informations, grogna Emmett.

-Et tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà difficile de faire face au manque sans savoir ce qu'ils deviennent ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, se radoucit-il. Mais ce sont les ordres.

En soupirant, je ne répondis pas mais je n'étais définitivement pas d'accord avec Emmett sur ce point là. Sur ce, une jeune femme blonde arriva : elle était réellement parfaite. Son corps était généreux sans être gros, ses cheveux soyeux descendaient jusqu'aux hanches et ses yeux bleus ressemblaient à la couleur de l'océan. A mes yeux, elle était la plus belle femme du monde. Avec grâce, elle vint vers nous et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Emmett et l'embrassa avec pudeur. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie, la compagne d'Emmett.

-Bella, je te présente Rosalie, ma femme. Rose, voici Bella ma nouvelle protégée.

-Enchantée, me dit-elle.

Je lui retournai ses salutations.

-Emmett, ta réunion des Anges Gardiens a été avancée.

-J'y vais, lui dit-il. On se revoit bientôt Bella ?

-Oui.

-Si tu as un souci, appelle-moi.

-Bien sur.

Sur ce, Emmett et Rosalie partirent vers l'Académie pendant que je continuais à marcher vers le côté Ouest du bâtiment ou se trouvait la bibliothèque. En une semaine, j'étais venue déjà trois fois : c'était un lieu reposant, baignant dans la lumière du soleil avec des étagères immenses remplies de livres de toutes les époques. Il était possible d'emprunter des ouvrages et je venais donc pour en prendre quelques uns pour m'occuper.

Je n'irai pas jusqu'au dire que je m'ennuyais à l'Académie mais maintenant que je ne dormais presque plus les nuits, je restai parfois des journées entières seule. Alice avait énormément de travail avec ses créations et Emmett avait beaucoup d'autres protégés. La lecture, ma passion, devenait donc un moyen de faire passer le temps. Souvent, je me demandai ce que j'allai devenir ici. Allais-je passer le reste de mon éternité à lire des bouquins seule dans ma chambre ? Je savais qu'il y avait pire destin mais parfois, cela me décourageait un peu de voir le vide de mon existence. Je n'avais pas les capacités sociales pour aller vers les autres et me faire des amis en un claquement de doigts. De plus, pendant ses heures de solitude, je pensais presque toujours à ma famille qui me manquait. Bref, cette accumulation de désespoir me rendait mélancolique et mon moral n'était pas au beau fixe.

En furetant entre les étagères, j'arrivais dans la littérature française, que je ne connaissais pas très bien malheureusement. Je décidai de commencer par un livre dont j'avais beaucoup entendu parler, _La Bête Humaine_ de Zola. Un autre garçon était dans le même rayon, accroupi au dernier rang, dos à moi. Le mien était juste au-dessus de lui. Pour ne pas le déranger, je m'étirai pour essayer de l'attraper. Mes doigts grattèrent la couverture un long moment avant que le livre ne bascule, dans le mauvais sens. Je tentai de l'attraper mais j'étais trop loin et il atterrit sur la tête du pauvre garçon. Il se retourna vivement tandis que je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, honteuse. Mais mon humiliation ne s'arrêtait pas là puisqu'il s'agissait d'Edward, le jeune homme dans lequel j'avais foncé au restaurant !

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'injure contre moi, un petite sourire tranquille s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Ne serait-ce pas notre Miss Catastrophe ? Sourit-il.

Oh misère, il se souvenait de moi.

-Je suis réellement désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger et je pensais être assez grande mais le livre était trop haut et il est tombé, m'écriai-je rapidement. Je suis tellement désolée !

-Hé, m'arrêta-t-il, ne t'en fais pas, il y a des choses bien plus graves.

-Est-ce que je t'ai fais mal ? M'inquiétais-je. On peut aller à l'infirmerie si tu veux.

-Non ça ira, rit-il, j'ai survécu à bien pire !

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ? Lui demandai-je, mortifiée.

-Tu n'as pas à te racheter Bella, sourit-il.

Mon Dieu, il se souvenait même de mon prénom !

-C'est quand même la deuxième fois, soupirai-je.

-Ok, si tu tiens à te faire pardonner, est-ce que tu voudrais venir boire un café avec moi ?

Ma mâchoire se décrocha d'elle-même. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de me dire, là ?

-J'ai deux heures devant moi et rien à faire. On pourrait peut-être aller voire un verre ?

-Euh… Je… oui… Pourquoi pas ?... Faut juste que… Ou est-il ? Enregistrer mon livre…

Je cherchai catastrophée mon livre qui avait disparu lors de notre accident. J'entendis le ricanement d'Edward et rougis quand il me tendit mon bouquin. Tranquillement, nous allâmes à l'accueil pour avoir l'autorisation d'emprunter mon livre puis il me guida vers une cafétéria, juste à côté. Nous nous assîmes à une table un peu reculée, prés de la fenêtre. Il y avait juste deux autres tables occupées plus loin.

-Alors, Bella, on ne te voit pas beaucoup dans les coins, engagea-t-il la conversation.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas du genre à avoir beaucoup de talents donc je viens souvent pour la bibliothèque et manger aux restaurants avec Alice quelques fois, mais c'est à peu prés tout.

-Les nouveaux aiment bien tester de nouvelles choses ici qu'ils n'ont jamais essayées dans leurs vies humaines. Cependant, je te vois mal dans une salle de gym, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Je suis trop maladroite pour ça, déplorai-je. Ma mère a essayé de m'y mettre sans succès. Une fois, quand j'avais environ 7 ans, elle m'a emmené faire du vélo d'appartement dans une salle de sport et, pour stimuler les sportifs, les dirigeants avaient mis un énorme écran plat avec la vidéo d'un parcours. Renée n'arrêtait pas de m'encourager pour que m'investisse plus dans la vidéo. Résultat, j'ai tellement voulu me mettre dans la peau du cycliste que j'ai tournée comme lui mais moi, je me suis renversée avec le vélo devant tout le monde.

Edward éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit battre mon cœur. Le voir rire de cette façon lui donnait un air enfantin et diablement sexy.

-Je ne m'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point !

-Et si, malheureusement.

Une serveuse arriva et prit nos commandes : un café noir pour lui, un cappuccino pour moi.

-Et la peinture ? Dit-il quand nos boissons arrivèrent. Je sens que tu as une âme d'artiste.

-Ma prof d'art plastique du lycée pensait que mon talent artistique avait atteint son apogée à mes 4 ans.

Il rit de nouveau.

-Ainsi donc, il n'y a que la lecture qui te fasse plaisir ?

-J'aime lire, c'est ma passion. C'est sans doute ringard, mais c'est comme ça, ris-je nerveusement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le serait, répliqua-t-il. Qu'est ce qui te plaît tant dans les livres ?

-Je ne sais pas. Hum… Sans doute le fait que l'on peut devenir qui l'on veut en seulement quelques pages et s'évader de notre quotidien. Découvrir de nouveaux endroits rien que par l'imagination suscitée par l'auteur ou faire rire ou pleurer le lecteur avec la seule force des mots.

-Tu as de la chance d'être aussi passionnée par quelque chose. Peu de gens le sont.

Je baissai la tête en rougissant sous ce compliment.

-Alors, est-ce que tu as déjà lu Zola ou c'est une première ? Me demanda-t-il.

-C'est une première. Je ne connais pas très bien la littérature française.

-Elle est extrêmement riche mais il y autant de mauvais écrivains que de bons.

Puis, il se fit un devoir de m'expliquer ses auteurs français préférés : sa conversation était passionnante et quand il me parla de littérature anglaise, je fus parfaitement capable de débattre avec lui puisque mes auteurs préférés étaient anglais. Nos goûts étaient sensiblement les mêmes sauf en ce qui concernait Shakespeare, qu'il trouvait trop pathétique. Nous étions en plein débat quand une superbe blonde arriva. Grande et mince, ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules.

-Edward ! L'appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna, surpris. Avec un sourire jovial, elle vint vers nous et Edward se leva pour l'enlacer. Je baissai les yeux gênée et déçue : j'aurais du me douter qu'un homme comme lui avait une petite amie.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il.

Je me demandai comme cela était-ce possible puisque qu'elle était aussi dans l'Académie.

-Qui est ton amie ?

-C'est Bella, une nouvelle.

Gênée devant elle, je me levai et remis ma veste.

-Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir certainement beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Au revoir.

Après m'avoir salué, je partis mais ma maladresse reprit ses droits et je glissais. Je me rattrapais de justesse à la table et bafouillais une excuse avant de m'enfuir à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur, rouge de honte. Alors que la cabine me reconduisait à ma chambre, j'appuyais mon front contre le métal froid. J'avais été complètement ridicule devant eux. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je, bon sang ? Quelqu'un comme lui avait forcément quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Me dis-je, en allant dans ma chambre.

Là, j'ouvris la fenêtre et avec quelques difficultés, je montai et m'allongeai sur le toit. Cet endroit était devenu un de mes préférés ou je pouvais tranquillement me dorer la pilule et regarder les couchés de soleil.

Mes réflexions revinrent vers Edward presqu'immédiatement. Je pensais que si j'aimais rester avec lui, c'était parce qu'il se comportait de manière normale avec moi et ça, personne ne l'avait vraiment fait dans ma vie humaine. La plupart des gens croyaient que la leucémie était contagieuse et donc, qu'il ne fallait pas m'approcher tandis que les autres n'osaient pas me parler, par pitié ou par indifférence.

**Vie humaine**

**10 mois avant ma mort**

_J'étais dans le sofa en train de relire Les Hauts de Hurlevent quand ma mère entra dans le salon, guillerette._

_-Bella ? M'interpela-t-elle._

_-Oui ?_

_-Mon entreprise m'a offert des places de cinéma grâce aux services que je leur ai rendu. Il y en a six._

_-Tu en as pris une de trop, soulignais-je._

_-Pas du tout !_

_-Papa, Ben, Angela, toi et moi, ça fait cinq._

_-Tu ne penses pas que ce serait sympa si tu invitais quelqu'un ? Une amie ou un garçon par exemple ?_

_J'aurais du m'en douter. Ses « bonnes » idées étaient toujours des traquenards. Elle semblait si heureuse comme si j'avais un par terre de prétendants qui m'attendaient._

_-Je ne crois pas, répliquai-je._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_Je lui montrais ma canne qui m'aidait à marcher à cause de mes faiblesses._

_-Pour Patrick Hernandez c'était peut-être cool mais ce n'est pas super tendance en ce moment au lycée, ironisai-je._

_Elle soupira comme si c'était de ma faute. Elle croyait que ça me faisait plaisir d'être exclue de cette manière ? Renée tenta encore de me convaincre mais je refusai de lui répondre, pour moi, le sujet était clos._

_Cependant, le lendemain matin, alors que j'allais m'asseoir à un banc dans la cour, seule, mon regard se posa sur le groupe de Mike Newton. Ce dernier était mon partenaire de biologie et il était sans doute une des seules personnes qui se comportait à peu prés normalement avec moi. Les paroles de ma mère me revinrent en mémoire et sonnèrent dans ma tête comme une alarme._

_Maladroitement, je me levai et me dirigeai vers son groupe, essentiellement composé de footballer, équipe dont il était le capitaine._

_-Mike ? Appelai-je, tremblante._

_Son groupe se tut immédiatement, me gênant horriblement. Mike se retourna : blond avec des yeux bleus, il avait un visage de poupon qui n'était pas désagréable à regarder. En plus d'être footballer, il était un bon élève._

_-Je peux te parler ? Lui demandai-je._

_-Bien sur !_

_Nous allâmes un peu à l'écart sous les yeux curieux de ses amis._

_-Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Me sourit-il._

_-Hum…, en fait, ma mère, avec son boulot a eu des places de cinéma et… elle m'a proposée d'emmener un… ami avec moi… et comme on s'entend bien en biologie… je me demandais si tu voudrais… venir avec moi ? Balbutiais-je, pitoyablement._

_-Oh ! Fit-il surpris._

_-Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ! M'écriai-je en comprenant sa méprise, juste une sortie entre camarades… pour apprendre à se connaître ?_

_-Quand est-ce ?_

_-Samedi soir._

_Il se frotta la nuque, gêné et je sus immédiatement que je n'aurais jamais du lui demander ça._

_-J'ai un match samedi, dit-il._

_-Oh, bon, ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je._

_-Je suis désolée Bella._

_-Non, je comprends._

_Gênés, nous nous séparâmes. J'étais certaine que j'étais aussi rouge qu'une tomate : rouge de gêne et de honte. Quand je passai auprès de ses amis pour me rendre à mon cours de littérature, je m'attendais à entendre des ricanements sur mon passage mais la seule chose qui me parvint fut les paroles de Mike._

_-Bella voulait me poser des questions à propos de notre projet de biologie._

_Dans un sens, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne dise pas la véritable raison de notre conversation parce que j'aurais été humilié. Humiliée comme quand je passais devant le tableau d'affichage et que je vis que l'équipe de football du lycée faisait une trêve d'un mois de matches et d'entraînements sportifs._

Ce souvenir me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Mike et moi n'avions jamais abordé ce sujet de nouveau mais une gêne existait désormais entre nous. Quelques semaines avant ma mort, j'avais appris qu'il avait obtenu une bourse pour aller dans une grande université et j'avais été heureuse pour lui. Mais cette piètre expérience des garçons me ramenait à Edward et je me résolus de le voir seulement pas en ami et pas en… quelque chose d'autre. Mes sentiments devaient être clairs depuis le départ.

-Salut !

Je hurlais de terreur quand Emmett me sortit de mes pensées brutalement, la tête par la vitre.

-Désolée, ricana-t-il, je ne voulais pas t'apeurer mais j'ai frappé et tu n'as pas répondu donc je suis entré.

-Tu as bien fais, dis-je.

-Tu es convoquée par le Grand Intendant.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je en revenant dans ma chambre.

-Le chef de l'Académie. Il veut te parler.

-De quoi ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, grogna-t-il.

Sans un mot, je suivis Emmett mais cette rencontre ne me présageait rien de bon… Et j'avais bien raison.

* * *

**Désolée du retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de bouleversements personnels qui m'ont empêché d'écrire.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci pour les mises en alerte ! **

_**M.**_


	4. Turning Tables

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Emmett m'emmena dans le bureau du Grand Intendant en traversant de grands couloirs interminables. Il semblait fâché mais il n'avait pas voulu m'avouer les raisons de sa colère.

Une immense porte se présenta à nous avec deux gardes à l'entrée. Ils possédaient des pistolets et nous dévisagèrent longuement avant de nous faire entrer. Méfiante, je me plaçai un peu plus derrière Emmett. Je découvris une pièce gigantesque maculée de blanc. Derrière un bureau, un homme écrivait. Il était impossible de lui donner un âge : il paraissait avoir une cinquantaine d'années mais ses traits creusés laissant entrevoir qu'il avait dû affronter beaucoup de soucis.

Il me dévisagea un moment avant de se lever avec un sourire.

-Isabella ! Quelle plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin !

Il fit le tour de son bureau et m'étreignit. Stoïque, je me laissais faire.

-J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous par Emmett ! Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous.

Il était débordant d'enthousiasme.

-Vous êtes telle qu'il vous a décrite, c'est parfait ! Nous allons…

-Excusez-moi, lui dis-je, mais je ne sais pas du tout quelles sont les raisons de ma présence ici ni qui vous êtes.

Mon ton était peut-être trop froid mais en dehors de ses manières chaleureuses, cet homme ne m'inspirait aucunement confiance. Ses yeux bleus acier semblaient bien trop durs pour être une connaissance agréable.

-Bien sur, sourit-il, visiblement contrarié cependant. Asseyez-vous, nous allons tout nous dire.

Avec réticence, je m'assis. Je lançais un coup d'œil à Emmett mais ce dernier regardait fixement le sol, la mâchoire contractée comme s'il bouillonnait.

-Isabella, avez-vous une idée de quand date l'humanité ?

-Hum, hésitai-je, déboussolée par sa question. Cinq millions d'années avant JC ?

-Sept, en fait. D'après les découvertes d'aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il. Vous savez, l'existence du Bien et du Mal est apparue bien avant tout, bien avant le Big Bang même. C'est d'ailleurs lorsqu'ils se sont entrechoqués que l'explosion en question a eu lieu. En se disputant une énième fois, ils ont créé un univers entier. Sans le savoir au début, bien sur.

-Attendez, vous parlez du Bien et du Mal comme s'ils étaient des personnes, mais...

-Isabella, permettez-moi de finir mon explication, vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous désirez après. Mais pour répondre à celle-ci, le Bien et le Mal ne sont pas des personnes mais des forces qui luttent l'une contre l'autre pour prendre le dessus. Bien, continua-t-il, donc, c'est leur interaction qui a créé notre monde. Très vite, cela a été un nouveau prétexte pour se concurrencer et tout ce qui est apparu sur Terre était, en fait, l'objet de leur course effréné, soit vers le Paradis ou le Chaos.

-Vous essayez de me faire croire que l'Histoire de la Terre est liée au combat du Bien contre le Mal ? Intervins-je, incrédule.

-Oui c'est cela.

-L'apparition de la vie sur Terre ?

-Une première victoire du Bien.

-L'extinction de nombreuses espèces suite à une explosion volcanique ?

-Une attaque rondement bien menée par le Mal qui a failli nous être fatale.

-"Nous" ? Relevai-je.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvre comme s'il se délectait de mes réactions.

-Observatrice, murmura-t-il. J'arrive à cette partie de notre Histoire. Très vite, les deux ennemis se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pourraient jamais gagner ainsi. Il y avait trop de différences, trop de décalages dans ce monde. Ils ont donc décidé de mettre au point, chacun de leurs côtés, leur conception de l'être humain. Leurs corps seraient les mêmes mais leurs psychologie totalement opposées, à l'image de leurs créateurs. Mais ces derniers, bien trop occupés à se faire la guerre, ne pouvaient pas créer de nouveaux partisans. Ils se mirent d'accord sur un point : leur premier homme mort serait le chef de leurs "troupes" si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, leur Grand Intendant.

Ce cheminement tortueux commençait à apparaître clairement dans mon esprit. Inconsciemment, je faisais les liens entre son Histoire et cet endroit.

-Pas de réactions Isabella ? Ironisa-t-il.

-J'ai bien peur de comprendre la signification de cela.

-Et qu'avez-vous donc compris ?

-Vous êtes le premier homme mort au service du Bien et nous sommes dans son repaire.

-Deux bonnes réponses ! Et pourquoi vous ai-je fait venir d'après vous ?

-Quoique ce soit, vous vous êtes trompé de personne !

-Je ne crois pas Isabella. Laissez-moi vous expliquer clairement nos méthodes de recrutement. Lorsque les gens sont prés de la mort, des juges, totalement neutres, les observent et font une liste de leurs capacités, de leurs vices et de leurs vertus. En fonction de leurs résultats, ils vous envoient à l'Académie des Anges, au Repaire des Démons ou dans les limbes. J'ai ici votre dossier.

Il me le fit glisser jusqu'à moi et je l'ouvris d'une main tremblante. Ma vie était complètement étalée sur des notes et des photos. Me revoir mourante avec mes proches autour de moi me donnait la nausée.

-Vos résultats sont époustouflants. Votre score est de 35 000 sachant que le record de notre Académie est de 36 000, nous n'espérions plus avoir de guerrier aussi important.

-De "guerrier" ? M'écriai-je. Stop ! On arrête tout !

Tout le monde sembla surpris de mon brusque accès de colère : je me rendais compte à quel point on me manipulait pour m'envoyer dans une guerre qui ne me concernait en rien.

-Je ne ferais pas votre stupide combat ! Je n'ai jamais demandé de venir ici ! Vous vous croyez tout permis pour rentrer dans ma vie privée ainsi ? Et pour ensuite me forcer à combattre je ne sais quelle force démoniaque bidon ? Hurlai-je. Il est hors de question que je vous obéisse !

-Bien, dit-il calmement, je crois que notre entretien est terminé. Emmett, raccompagne-là et met en place ses entraînements.

-Vous êtes sourds ou vous le faîtes exprès ? C'est non ! Tempêtai-je.

-Emmett, fais-là sortir d'ici, ajouta-t-il en se remettant à ses dossiers sans plus me regarder.

Je sentis les mains de mon ange gardien me guider vers la sortie.

-Lâche-moi ! Lui hurlais-je dessus.

Il s'exécuta et je sortis aussi vite que je pus de cette pièce maudite, Emmett sur mes talons. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre mais parut surpris lorsque je lui claquai la porte au nez, le plantant dans le couloir. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre sous le regard étonné d'Alice mais je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Je me roulais en boule sous la couette et me mis à pleurer. Pas parce que j'étais bouleversée par ce que je venais d'apprendre ou parce que je venais de savoir que tout le monde était au courant de ce que j'allais vivre et qu'ils ne m'avaient rien dit, mais parce que je sentais que je venais de tomber dans un piège qui se refermait lentement sur moi.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et oui je suis vivante ! Bon, je vous explique les raisons de ce retard extrême : ce chapitre avait été quasiment terminé lors des vacances de Noël mais j'ai eu une surprise de taille : une jument, offerte par mes parents. Il a fallu donc que je lui consacre tous mes week-ends ce qui a réduit mon temps d'écriture. Il y a 3 semaines, j'ai fais une grosse chute, résultat : j'ai un hématome interne qui ne guérit pas et on me parle d'opération. Sans compter que le travail scolaire a été intense en prévision de mon bac de français en fin d'année. **

**Bref, le moral n'est pas au meilleur & des reviews me feraient extrêmement plaisir surtout que vous êtes nombreux à me mettre en alerte & peu à laisser des reviews. Ce chapitre est assez important dans l'explication de l'histoire, d'autres précisions arriveront dans le prochain chapitre. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous aviez imaginé ce "Paradis" ainsi ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward va revenir !  
**

**A bientôt,**

**M.**


	5. Liar Liar

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Je ne sortis pas de ma chambre avant le lendemain midi et seulement parce qu'Alice me promit de commander des plats français. Vaincue par l'odeur alléchante, je sortis de ma chambre et m'installai avec elle. Au début, elle se contenta de m'observer.

-Ils t'ont dis n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha-t-elle.

-Parce que tu étais au courant ? M'écriai-je.

-Bien sur, confirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules, tout le monde est ici dans ce but.

-Génial, ironisai-je, avant, je pensais que seul Emmett m'avait trahie, maintenant, j'apprends que ma seule amie est aussi dans le complot.

-Il nous est interdit d'en parler aux recrues.

-Et je suppose que tout le monde obéit à cet Intendant de merde ?

-Chut, Bella ! Il œuvre pour le bien, tu ne devrais pas dire ça !

-Parce que tu crois que forcer les gens à être des petits soldats seulement parce qu'ils ont un bon score est quelque chose de bien ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, marmonna-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment ! S'emporta-t-elle, brusquement. Emmett m'a mise au courant de ton score !

-Et alors ? M'énervai-je, à mon tour.

-Alors ? Alors ça veut dire que tu pourras aller en mission et sauver des gens. Tu les détourneras des mauvais chemins, des décisions néfastes et des actions dangereuses ! Tu combattras les forces nocives qui les entourent !

-Tu me vois me battre sérieusement ? Je suis à peine capable de marcher sans tomber et je suis entièrement pacifiste, clamai-je.

-Il y a tellement de façon dont tu pourrais te battre Bella ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la chance que tu as.

-On échange nos places quand tu veux.

-Ne dis pas de telles choses Bella. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce tu dis, redit-elle.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de te répéter et mieux t'expliquer ?

Elle souffla et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Je remarquai qu'elle semblait, à cet instant, porter un poids sur ses frêles épaules.

-Mon score est de 3000, avoua-t-elle, soudainement.

Elle paraissait attendre une réaction brutale de ma part mais je ne fis que hausser les épaules, ne comprenant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Mon score est de 3000 et le tien de 36000, ajouta-t-elle.

-Il y est inférieur, et alors ?

-Il est beaucoup trop inférieur, voilà le souci.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela change.

-Ce qui change, c'est que je suis ici depuis des siècles et que je ne suis jamais partie en mission parce que mon score est trop faible. Ton score, c'est le reflet de tes capacités, autant morales que physiques. Plus il est élevé, plus tu seras forte et efficace lors des missions. Même si tu n'en as pas conscience maintenant, tu as des talents Bella. Peut-être endormis, certes, mais ils sont là. Certaines personnes humaines se sont révélés être claustrophobes, phobiques ou handicapés. Ici, grâce à leur score, ils sont appris à combattre leurs peurs et à les surmonter.

-Tu n'es jamais partie en mission ? Relevai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite mais se leva, marcha quelques pas dans le salon, mal à l'aise.

-Tu avais raison sur une chose, Bella. Nous sommes peut-être ici pour répandre le Bien mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes parfaits, loin de là. En dessous de 5000, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à partir en mission ; nous nous faisions tuer dès la première tentative. Pas assez de réflexes, de rapidité, d'efficacité. Les démons nous repèrent aisément et nous assassinent directement. Nous restons donc dans l'Académie, sans aucun but. Et à cause de ça, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup aimé, souvent rejetés par les autres qui nous considèrent comme un fardeau. Tu vois, comment, même ici, nous pouvons nous montrer dédaigneux, orgueilleux et méchants entre nous alors que nous sommes tous ici dans un même but ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici. Souvent quand j'avoue mon score, les gens s'éloignent, honteux d'avoir passé du temps avec un obstacle dans cette lutte infinie.

-Ton score ne change rien pour moi : tu restes mon amie, décrétai-je, honnête.

Alice me sourit et je me levai pour l'enlacer. Il était vrai que je ne l'avais vu traîner avec quelqu'un d'autre et, ne comprenant trop bien sa solitude pour l'avoir expérimenté, mon amitié envers elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils être si superficiels ? Alice était géniale, toujours enthousiaste, vive, pleine d'énergie ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être à l'écoute des autres. Et puis, elle avait un talent inégalé pour la couture et le stylisme.

-Bella, reprit-elle, tu dois partir en mission.

Est-ce que je vous avais aussi dit qu'elle était incroyablement têtue ?

-Je ne veux pas Alice, décrétai-je. Je ne veux pas me battre ! Et puis, je suis sure que je serai vraiment pathétique dans les sports de combat et tout le reste... Je n'ai jamais été douée dans ma vie humaine, pourquoi le serais-je maintenant ?

-Écoute, rappelle Emmett et demande lui de faire un essai. Juste un essai ! Répéta-t-elle quand elle me vie, prête à l'interrompre. Si ça ne marche pas, tu arrêteras. Il semblait très mal quand tu lui as claqué la porte au nez, dit-elle en souriant.

-Il l'avait bien mérité, me justifiai-je. Il me sert des discours comme quoi je dois lui faire confiance mais il est le premier à me cacher des choses. Je devrais peut-être le faire mariner encore un peu, proposai-je avec un sourire sadique.

Nous finîmes notre repas et je rentrai dans ma chambre. J'escaladai pour monter sur le toit encore une fois, perdue dans mes pensées concernant Emmett. Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance à nouveau ? J'avais peur qu'au fond, même si cela se passait mal pour moi, qu'il m'oblige à continuer. De plus, je ne savais même pas dans quoi je m'engageais.

-Salut !

Je fis un bond, surprise. Je tournai la tête & découvris Emmett, un sourire penaud au visage.

-Tu comptes me faire cette frayeur à chaque fois ? L'attaquai-je, légèrement agressive.

-Désolé.

-Je ne t'ai pas appelé, il me semble.

-Inconsciemment si. Et puis, je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas du t'emmener chez l'Intendant comme ça, sans te préparer. Tu as du te sentir trahie et je le comprends très bien. Sache que, néanmoins, je ne te pensais pas prête pour affronter tout ça.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, sur ce point.

-Je te promets que j'ai tenté de prévenir l'Intendant mais la situation est plus grave que ce que je pensais, il est donc primordial de commencer ton entraînement.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord ! Contrai-je.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu avais le choix Bella. Ecoute, soupira-t-il, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, j'y suis passé moi aussi. La mort, le deuil, une nouvelle vie. Mais si tu t'opposes aux chefs, ils te forceront et je peux te garantir qu'ils n'utiliseront pas la manière douce. J'essaie juste de t'aider.

-Tout ce que je voulais en atterrissant ici, c'est reposer en paix !

-Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu te raccroches à une idée montée de toute pièce par les humains ?

-Et bien si vous êtes si forts, essayez de transmettre cette idée sur la Terre ! PARCE QUE SI C'ÉTAIT LE CAS, JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DEMANDE A CE QU'ON ABRÈGE MES SOUFFRANCES ! Vociférai-je.

Un grand silence tomba entre nous. Je tournai le visage, ne voulant pas qu'Emmett voit mes larmes pointer. Je commençais à être épuisée de tout ça, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'était toujours ce que j'avais demandé, même dans ma vie humaine.

-Écoute, se radoucit Emmett, je te propose quelque chose. On va voir ton professeur qui doit nous attendre en ce moment. C'est lui détient le score le plus haut de cette Académie et il a été mobilisé spécialement pour toi. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous pour que vous vous rencontriez et qu'il réponde à tes questions. Pourquoi ne pas passer cet entretien ? Si tu trouves que tout cela est trop dur pour toi, je te jure sur ma vie, que je te ferai arrêter. Tout, sans exception.

Je refoulai mes larmes et considérai sa proposition. Doucement, je hochai la tête. Honnêtement c'était plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt pour mon "job". Emmett m'aida à descendre avec délicatesse et nous déambulâmes dans les couloirs avant d'atteindre une grande salle de sport. Cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment encombrée par de gros équipements, il y avait surtout des matelas de relaxation. Je fus un peu surprise. Encore plus quand mon potentiel professeur se retourna vers moi. Je pus lire dans ses yeux la même surprise.

C'était Edward.

* * *

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, à partir de là, Edward va beaucoup plus intervenir, je vous rassure. Sinon, que pensez-vous d'Alice et d'Emmett ? **

**Je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqué le coup de gueule général des écrivains en herbe du site à propos des reviews. Je ne vais pas en repasser une couche mais je trouve ça exaspérant de voir que mes chapitres sont vus plus de 200 fois alors que j'ai très peu de reviews. Ne venez pas vous plaindre si de plus en plus d'auteurs quittent Fanfiction à cause de ça...**

**Bref, je voulais vous proposer un petit "jeu". Tous mes titres de chapitres sont des titres de chansons. Soit parce que les paroles m'inspirent, soit c'est la mélodie ou les deux. Afin de découvrir un peu vos goûts musicaux, je vous propose de deviner l'artiste caché derrière ce titre, en échange, vous aurez un preview du nouveau chapitre. Tentés ?**

**A bientôt à tous, je vous dis à fin juin car j'ai des examens du 17 au 28 juin ! **

_**M.**_


End file.
